the_fuel_subsidy_in_nigeria_and_its_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Everyone No Matter Your Worth, How Small or Big You think you are?
This article is written to address "Everyone no matter your worth, how small or big you think you are?" You don’t really need to worry or succumb to uncertainty about life, no matter what you have experienced in the past or you are experiencing presently like difficulty that you may be going through in life as the rich also cry, because we are all human beings with flesh and blood. 'Everyone No Matter Your Worth, How Small or Big You think you are?' Generally speaking in the technical terms they use to say to identify or qualify a particular thing or points out a solution to a problem, when it comes to technicalities of the sect that’s by relating it to a group of people following a specific ideas or leaders or human beings as a group. We need to knowledge ourselves when it comes to humanity and until when we have come to the realization and recognizes the truth that “Everybody was born an original, but nowadays a lots of people end up being copies in their life time”. Simply because of copycat attitude in which they process and never even border to discover who they are and what they are really created to do on earth? Furthermore, so don’t let health challenge or physical disability or monetary wise or people to devalue you because "There is ability in disability”. You are a tremendous blessing, relevant and important personality to your environment, community, nation, from generation to generations, it doesn't matter what people says about you now because your story can change for the better at any point in time. And this will insulate you from any form of attacks, arrows of undue criticism, fake rumors, and negativity that may occur in one way or the other as you remain original and be positive in your thoughts, body, soul and spirit. To make this process in life easier for you, and that is why this nuggets of wisdom, it is written so that you can exercise your God-given authority. Let's come to think of it when we contrasts and compare, meditate on a nugget. 'Nuggets of what Life is all about?' Why a man is born today, tomorrow he is dead? Why men’s lives in a mansion today, tomorrow they lives underground? Why people drives a car today, tomorrow an ambulance drives them? Why man eats whatever he wants today, tomorrow he becomes food for insects? Strategy exist as human beings is seen resting in his mansion or house today, he or she is resting in a coffin tomorrow. And they say "Rest in Peace (RIP)"! Why human beings we eats all sort and all kinds of fruits today, and by tomorrow we becomes manure to those trees? A man is known as the richest man ever in the world’s today, this same man tomorrow doesn't even know where or what will happen to his riches their after or when the person dies and leave all the wealth behind as death is inevitable for man What's the meaning of life after all? Sometime this question may cause people to give different meanings and opinions about life and may lead to confusion if care is not taking. Things are happening in our lives. For example, it is possible for a person to holds himself responsible, by wondering what's wrong in is life until now, what's the problem with relationships, family, friends, clients etc. Why reading some quotes and watching some inspirational videos that tells you to take action, to be yourself, to be kind to make your life happier etc. All that are nice but the question is how? You may have your work, car, home, garden, family or going to the gym, but still doesn't understand life. Seeing inspiration videos are saying about taking action and don’t understand it. You may want to be a better person and make everyone to like and love you but you may be missing something that you don't know. Is it that the point of life? Is Work, fun etc.? Or should you have more activities? You may be totally confused, and don't know the meaning of life and don’t even understand if there is one. So you may ask is life work-home-gym-fun-friends-home etc.? , In other words, If you have the mind-set of selfish ambitions, until when you begin to exchange ideas of selfish reasons or ambitions for selfless service, you may not be able to understand the true meaning of life and it's purposes.. On a daily basis we need to plan our life today, because someone’s may not live to see tomorrow, but when your life is well planned you won't be afraid of anything. Now let’s think about this? The breath of life that we breath in and out of our nostrils which is the life and power of God, given to man to animate him. The Hebrew word for spirit is ruach, which means “wind, breath, air, spirit.” The life of God lives on and on; the immaterial part of man was designed to live eternally. The only question we may want to ask about breath of life is it free? Breath of life= free, Church entrance = free, Christ's salvation = free, Eternal life = free, God's love = free In contrast of others Alcohol =pay, Cigarette = pay, Nightclub entrance fee= pay, Prostitution = pay, Powers to rule the world = pay. Then we ought to begin to ask ourselves, why spend money on something you can get for free and why are people paying for hell, while Paradise is heavenly free? The days we celebrate in delights. We often think and celebrate all this days. For example, Valentine’s Day, Birthday, Boxing day, Children's day, Christmas, Father's day, Farmer's day, Independence Day, Mother's day, Our day, Teacher's day, This day, That day, Day in Day out, etc. Summary, But have you ever thought of Judgement Day, do you think is going to be a day of celebration or condemnation for those that refuses to follow and obey His command? Category:Article Category:Book